


Green Wisp: Quicksilver Reader Insert

by GiannaQueenofBelgium



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Evan Peters - Fandom, Peter Maximoff - Fandom, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, charles is over protective, peter is a cutie, reader-chan - Freeform, x-men reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiannaQueenofBelgium/pseuds/GiannaQueenofBelgium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future rests on Y/N's back, without her the fate of mutants will be grim at best. But with Charles refusing to let her go with to the Pentagon it makes things very difficult for Logan and for the cooped up teen girl. ~Reader Insert~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I-I don’t think we should bring her,” Charles says with uncertainty thick in his voice.  Logan rolls his eyes; his protectiveness of the teenager is aggravating him to no end.

 

“Ok Bub, remember how I’m the one from the future? I know she can handle it. Trust me on this one and take her with, you’re underestimating the girl.” Charles chews on his lip and runs a hand through his shaggy hair before placing his arms akimbo.

 

“Still, even if you were from the future as you claim to be, the Y/N that you would know is a grown up. She is fifteen blasted years old right now! She simply isn’t mature enough to break into the pentagon with us.”

 

“I don’t think maturity and breaking into the pentagon go hand in hand,” Hank mutters and pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose as they begin to slip down. Charles glares at him for a moment before turning back to the brick wall of a man who had turned Erik and him down years ago but now was almost begging for help. Well, it wasn’t begging as much as it was threatening nicely. Charles personally thinks he is simply a loon who was is on a really rough bender and is completely out of his mind. But it is disconcerting that he knows all about Y/N since she has been a well-kept secret from the day the girl found the school as a little child afraid of her own abilities. Now as she becomes a woman she daily tests the limits that strain her freedom. The control over her powers that had once been sporadic and unreliable has recently become honed and her potential has begun blossoming; along with the girl’s looks.

 

“Look, how about we pick my friend up in Washington and she can act as a look out along with Hank? That isn’t that dangerous at all,” Logan muses in the hopes of getting Charles to agree. Magneto, the future one, had informed him that if Y/N did not help with the escape that all may be lost. She is the key to the mission and if Logan fails in having her join the future of mutantkind would be grim. This strains on his mind and every cell in his body is tense with the intensity of the mission placed upon his shoulders.

 

“No. Not good enough! There are too many possibilities, too many variables, too many unknowns!” Barks Charles and slams his fist down as hard as he can on his desk, he ignores the pain shooting through his fingers. Logan bristles while Hank looks to the ground. The tone becomes uncomfortable and they are all quiet, all trying to decide upon a plan without killing one another. This is much harder than Logan first thought, the professor is almost comical with his polar opposite personality of the man Logan knows in the future.

 

“She hates being left behind Charles…” Hank says in a whispering tone. Xavier plunks down in his chair and pours himself a very full glass of aged scotch and makes no offer to get the other men a drink. “What- what if we left her in the car? We could give one walkie-talkie to her and then she wouldn’t feel as left out. We could tell her she would be the getaway driver if anything happened; Y/N wouldn’t be mad for being left out and most importantly she’d be safe.” Though Charles won’t admit it the plan is solid, she would be safe and she also wouldn’t be giving him the silent treatment for the next two months for being abandoned.

 

“Yeah, it’s not like anyone’s gonna run out into a parking lot and arrest a teenage girl for sitting in her car,” Logan says in attempt to back Hank up for this is the first sign that Charles might give in. The air is heavy with palpable emotion. Logan wants to twitch, to move about, and to start getting on his assignment for time is wasting and he knows Kitty can only hold on for so long. This idiotic drama isn’t getting them anywhere and he is sick of it. Charles sips on his drink and momentarily enjoys the numbing effect, some days when he medicates and drinks just the right amount he almost feels content. Almost. He can never seem to catch ahold of positive emotions anymore. Maybe he’s become too numb. But right now though the emotions can’t be dulled enough, the fool in front of him is stirring trouble, making a mess of the void like life he’s made for himself. And the idiot also wants to drag Y/N into his horrible suicide mission? She is the last reminder he has of a better life other than Hank. He’d sooner die than put her even a mile within harm’s reach.

 

“No. Y/N is not coming and if you try to convince me otherwise I’ll have Hank here-“he gestures towards his unresponsive friend who won’t look at him “escort you out.” Y/N lifts her ear off the door and groans quietly about her father figure’s ridiculous pig-headedness. With a puff of green smoke she is suddenly sprawled out on the couch next to Hank with her head on his shoulder. The older man flinches from her unexpected appearance and glances at Charles who will not acknowledge her presence.

 

“Charles, just because you’re the king of the misanthropes doesn’t mean I don’t want to go out and have adventures,” She sits up and crosses her legs, glaring at him from across the room. He says nothing. He owes her nothing concerning this subject. Logan’s uneasiness increases. He silently wishes that smashing the professor’s head against his desk once or twice would knock sense back into him. Seeing her like this, so young and so different from how Logan knows her is so strange. If it was no so foreign it would be entertaining to see the normally demure and composed Y/N acting in such a teenage angst manner.

 

“Y/N eavesdropping is not a good habit to practice.”

 

“You’re just jealous because you can’t do it anymore,” She bites the inside of her cheek as soon as the words are out of her mouth. Regret and shame fills Y/N for that was just a little too close to home even for her to feel comfortable with. Logan grins. “Oh come on you old smell-fungus, agree to Mister Crazy’s plan and let me come with. Maybe I’ll impress you,” She shrugs and looks over at him hopefully. Charles’ patience disintegrates.

 

“Or maybe you’ll end up dead!” He yells and throws his glass as hard as he can at the wall. It shatters into a thousand pieces and rains down onto the floor along with the last sip of scotch still left. Y/N doesn’t flinch, she doesn’t move and she certainty doesn’t back down.  “Just like the rest of them,” The last part is said more to himself than to anyone else, but that doesn’t stop the others from hearing.

 

A wisp of green smoke curls in the air where she was sitting and appears in front of Charles’ desk. Y/N leans across towards the professor and digs her nails into the mahogany wood, glaring at him with almost deadly eyes. His stare doesn’t waver from her.

 

“I promised never to leave you. But I can’t keep living like this much longer,” Is all she says before teleporting into her room. Her words are few but the cuts they leave on Charles’ heart are many. She’s right after all, it seems on topics such as these, she always is. He has another drink, and another. Logan grumbles and heads outside to have a smoke while Hank cleans up the glass. The conversation is left at a standstill.

 

Before the men load into Hank’s car Charles goes to Y/N’s room and tells her that if she doesn’t get outside before he does she’ll have to ride in the backseat next to the time traveling weirdo. They both grin with misty eyes and head outside together with healing wounds. Y/N rides shotgun next to Hank and tries to convince him to let her drive for a little while. Since she failed her last driver’s test Hank of course refuses, but promises when they get home he’ll give her a lesson. With an improved atmosphere Logan begins to calm, but only for a second, now the true challenge begins.

 

xXx

 

The group of four pulls up in front of brick out with a mailbox reading “Maximoff”. It is an average suburban home, trim grass, clean gutters, oil stained driveway, but the occupants are anything but normal.

 

“Stay here,” Charles commands and turns to face Y/N.

 

“Bu-“

 

“Stay. Here.” He uses a pointed finger jabbed into the side of the passenger seat to add emphasis to his verdict. She groans and flicks her walk-talkie on, Charles does the same and he with the others walk up to the house. Aggravated with the car arrest Y/N teleports to around the side of the house, just out of sight and watches to see what will happen. Though this obviously disobeys the clear instructions she has been given Y/N reasons that if anything goes wrong she can be back inside of the car faster than she can blink. No harm, no foul. Before the men reach the door she swears it flashes open just for a second and then it’s closed again.

 

‘Probably just a gust of wind or something,’ she thinks to herself and sees it open again, slowly now, and a woman appears. After a moment or two of tense conversation the woman allows them to enter and the four disappear inside. Y/N creeps around to the side of the house and peers in one of the windows, looking over the sill and through the gauzy curtains to see a little girl coloring while watching television. Nothing too interesting. She moves on to the next set of windows and the next room. A girl near her age with fiery red hair sits at the kitchen table grumbling over homework, Y/N watches her for a moment before the calm static of the walkie-talkie crackles and Charles’ voice blares loudly. The other girl looks up and out the window to her left. If the teleporter had moved one second later Wanda Maximoff would have spotted her, but instead she is crouching, hand over the speaker of the communication device and her heart pumping a thousand times a second. Wanda frowns and shakes off the weird scratching sound she heard as her brother getting up to some sort of trouble.

 

Y/N grins and squeals mutely. “This is amazing!” She squeaks and shivers all over with excitement.

 

“It’s safe, you can come if you want Y/N,” Charles grumbles and glares at Peter who is spinning as fast as he can on his chair (which is pretty fast).

 

“Y/N? Who’s Y/N? I didn’t see anyone else in the car, do you got people hiding on the roof? That would be pretty cool if it wasn’t so creepy. I’ve been on the roof a couple of times, once I fell off, but that was before I could go fast. I broke my arm in four places!” Charles is already getting a headache, he can see why Peter might come in handy, but taping his mouth shut sounds so much more gratifying. Y/N moves stealthily around to a window half poking out the ground, it peers into the basement, and looks inside. The back of a vibrating silver head in front of a Pong game is all she can see, she takes but a second to think of a good entrance.

 

“Heya,” She says as the smoke around her dissipates like fog rolling away from the ocean. Peter looks up, the cutest girl he’s ever seen is sitting cross legged on top of his game. She’s wearing a mini skirt so short it should be illegal and a tight turtle neck that clings to her. He gulps.

 

“Whoa,” for once he’s at a loss for words and more importantly he doesn’t really feel like the world is going very slow. Well, yeah, it’s still going slow as molasses, but surprisingly it isn’t that bad. The girl blinks like her thick eyelashes are too heavy for her eyelids, it reminds him of Bambi.

 

“And why weren’t you in the car?” Charles growls. She rolls her eyes and spins a lock of hair around her long finger while extending her crossed legs over the front of the machine and swinging them softly. Peter looks like he’s entranced which is both enraging to Charles and also a much needed break from his energetic antics.

 

“Scoping out the crib boss!” Y/N gives a salute.

 

“So,” Peter begins and stands up quick as lighting, causing a whoosh of wind to flutter Y/N’s hair. She grins and watches him, fascinated, and waits to see what he’ll do next. “You like Pong?” He’s suddenly on the side of the game, his chin resting on top of the machine and his fingers gripping the top lip. She giggles, this only eggs him on to try and impress her more.

 

“I picked this beauty up last month, gorgeous isn’t she?”

 

“She?”

 

“Oh yeah! I mean you can’t just love something as much as I love her and just refer to her as an it!” He says and drums his fingers against the metal casing. Y/N bites her lip and dissipates into a swirl of smoke and reappears sitting on his little black swivel stool. Her fingers find the on switch and she’s playing, but the screen is but a blur of white flashes.

 

“Why is it so fast?” She questions and turns towards Peter with a sad expression. He smirks and without hesitation has the back panel off and is tampering with the innards of the machine.

 

“Had to mess with it a little bit so it would be up to my speed, should be all ready for you though now cupcake,” Peter winks and Y/N blushes. She turns towards the game and the ball is going slower. She starts jabbing the “up” button but misses the electronic ping pong ball. Peter flashes behind Y/N, leaning his chest against her back as he reaches over her shoulder to take command of the other paddle. His breath tickles her neck and he knows full well what he’s doing, he simply hopes it has the wanted effect on her. It does.

 

“Eh-hem!” Charles clears his throat obnoxiously loud. Everyone in the room but Y/N is glaring at the speed demon. He chokes on a chuckle and passes it off as a little cough. Y/N flicks the machine off and spins around in the chair to face her friends and the time traveling looney.

 

“So are you in or not?” Charles asks before he can do anything rash to the flirt. Peter sprints over to his couch, throwing his arms over the back and spreading his legs out on his scuffed coffee table. He looks over at the cute girl and sports ivory.

 

“You in the mood for an ice pop? I know I’m in the mood for an ice pop,” He emphasizes the ‘P’ and tilts his head to the side. He reminds Y/N of a puppy, a really freaking attractive puppy.

 

“Well I mean-“There’s a strawberry ice pop in her hand. Peter is sitting in the same position he was just a moment ago but now he has an orange flavored ice pop, half of it is already gone. Y/N turns towards Charles and grins, waving her treat happily. He sighs and rubs his temple.

 

“You know what? I just don’t know if I wanna come or not. I mean it sounds sorta cool or whatever. But I’m just not feeling in,” Peter zips through his words and it takes everyone a moment to process what he’s saying.

 

“Lame!” Y/N shouts and groans.

 

“What do you mean lame? I’m not lame!” Peter is quick not to let her mock him. Logan is getting sick of all the teenage hormones and wishes the Y/N he knows was here now. She’d probably teleport behind Peter, pick him up by the ear and tell him if he didn’t cooperate that well, he simply wouldn’t want to do that. But no, they had to play cat and mouse and bat their eyes and make a whole big fuss out of everything. It made him think of Jean. He didn’t appreciate that very much. Y/N teleporting over onto Peter’s couch and throwing her legs over his snaps the image of his claws jutting through Jean’s torso out of Logan’s mind.

 

“You’re right I guess,” She begins and the boy grins “You are simply chicken!”

 

“What?! Am not!”

 

“Oh yeah you totally are! You are totally chicken that you can’t do it. I bet you aren’t fast enough,” Her taunts are simple, childish, and work very well. She sits up, leaning in towards the Maximoff boy who is practically buzzing with energy. He would blush or try to make her nervous right now if he wasn’t so aggravated. He’ll show her, and impress her too, then Y/N won’t be able to say he isn’t fast enough. She simply has no clue. She has no idea how fast he is, Y/N doesn’t get that he can zip three towns over and bring her back a dozen roses before she has time to notice he’s gone.

 

“And I bet that I am,” He narrows his eyes a little bit. His eyes are deep, so dark, that they look black.

 

“Then what are we waiting for pretty boy? Beat ya’ to the car,” She is gone in a puff of green brilliance.

 

“Cheater!” Peter calls and the men’s hair whips back as Peter flies by, trying to reach the car before the teleporter. They stand  still for a moment before Logan turns towards Charles grinning like a mad man.

 

“What did I tell ya?! She’s a natural!” Charles grumbles to himself and stomps up the stairs and to the car.  


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues on their way to the Pentagon. Things get heated.

Green Wisp Part 2

 

She's on the hood of the car, legs cross, slowly licking the sides of the ice pop. Peter appears before her, orange treat gone, and a gleam in his eye. There's a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Few people can keep up with him and although she has no speed enhancements her wit is faster than most. He likes it. Well, he loves it to be honest, but she can't know that.

 

"Shotgun," He states and zips to open the side door. He is met with a beautiful face inches from his, lips stained red and puckered around the ice pop.

 

"I called it first," she says. He stares at her mouth for a second. She bites her lip.

 

"Did not." Peter insists. "Never heard yah'." Y/N scoffs and turns from him, eyes locked ahead and kicks her feet up onto the dashboard.

 

"Not my problem you're deaf," She says.

 

The others arrive, leaving a confused Mrs. Maximoff on the front step who Peter ignored wholeheartedly. Charles leaves the other men to find their places in the vehicle and climbs into the driver's seat. He turns on the ignition and looks to the others.

 

"Are you getting in or not?"

 

"Wonder boy here isn't moving," Hank complains.

 

"And I won't until I'm given what I deserve."

 

"A swift kick in the rear? A two-by-four to the ear? A-"

 

"Just get in the car," Charles interrupts Logan's violent rant. "We have places to be and we're on a tight schedule."

 

"You say that word wrong. It's not shed-ule, its sked-ule," Peter breaks his staring contest with the indifferent side of Y/N's head to correct Xavier's pronunciation.

 

"The English invented the English language so I will pronounce schedule however I so please, now get in the blasted car!"

 

"It does sound stupid," Logan mutters.

 

"In the car, NOW!" Charles snaps.

 

 

For the first leg of the trip the three large men cram into the back of the car, silently glaring and mutter the occasional "my side, your side" threat. Y/N proclaims the whole venture to be a neanderthalic, patriarchal joke when Charles forces her into the back so Hank can help him navigate but quickly quiets when she gets caught up with Peter again. She sits in the middle, her leg flush with his, and they giggle together. Logan is ready to stab one of his claws into his frontal lobe when they begin to near their destination. And although they'd enjoy to keep making eyes at one another the time for a better plan than "break magneto out of prison" has come.

 

"I've got everything I need," Quicksilver says and unzips his duffle bag that is nested on top of his nearly holographic silver shoes. He pulls out four rolls of duct tape.

 

"That's it? That is everything you brought?" Y/N scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

"It's all I need for a good time, baby." He winks but when she rolls her eyes he worries that the wink was too fast for normal human eyes to perceive. He tries again.

 

"Are you having a stroke? Your eye is twitching."

 

"No it's not."

 

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

 

"No-"

 

"Shut up!" Charles barks.

 

"Jeesh Charlie lighten up," Y/N rolls her eyes. If she keeps sending her eyeballs into the back of her skull they're likely to get stuck with the whites out. All paranormal-freaky like.

 

"I've got a small transmitter I can keep on my person, to jam any security feed." Hank also displays the goodies he's brought. "Not only that but it can actually set off fire sprinklers- I designed this frequency..." The science speech trails off for everyone that is not Doctor Hank McCoy and they ignore his jargon babble.

 

"So you're providing the distraction?" Charles asks to try and shorten the already lengthy version.

 

"Uh, basically, yeah." Hank nods curtly, ducking his head down to hide a slight blush that raises on his cheeks. Although he loves science it is easy to forget not everyone else does.

 

"And what are you here for anyways?" Peter throws an arm over the backset and positions himself so he's looking down on Y/N.

 

"Insurance." She says not giving into his intimidation.

 

"Well that's vague."

 

"Well the circumstances we're heading into are vague." She sneers. Logan wouldn't reveal much about why they needed her, just that Y/N needed to come with. Future Charles was convinced the mission may go south quickly if they lacked her company.

 

"Not that I'm unhappy you're here," He says and leans in a little more, lets his arm fall off the back of the seat and over her shoulders.

 

"Back off!" Charles barks. Y/N bites back a smile and stares at the ground. Logan fantasizes about driving one of his claws through his own brain and this cocky kid's at the same time.

 

xXx

 

Three hours in the rental with the speedster almost kills them all. He starts taking trips to the outside world once even Y/N gets annoyed with him. He returns in a gust of wind, the door car whizzing open and slamming shut, and presents the girl with a new gift each time. First it is another ice pop. Brought definitely not because he wants to see her eat another, but because it is hot and she probably needs a cool down, obviously... The second is five little dandelions, because girls like flowers and crap like that. The third is a dog he temporarily stole from a pedestrian and promised to give back momentarily after Hank started to scream about his allergies. The kids had a good chuckle about a fur covered man being allergic to other fur covered creatures. The last gift is a little bracelet the teen claims he found on the sidewalk. No one believes him. Y/N fastens it to her left wrist and toys with it as she watches the Washington scenery pass by. It's her favorite of them all.

 

Five blocks from the Pentagon they park the rental under a large oak on the curb. A squirrel chatters at them, angry at their arrival, and twitches its fluffy tail. Peter wrinkles his nose at it.

 

"We split up for the entrance, no one knows one another. Everyone have the plan memorized?" Logan asks and they nod in unison.

 

"I jam their communications," Hank begins.

 

"I remove the patrol guards and leave them a ways away so the coast is clear. My approach is the quietest after all," Y/N adds.

 

"Then I start for the super secret underground scary cave where they keep this super secret scary dude." Peter chimes.

 

"That was redundant."

 

"I'll be as redundant as I want Y/N, Y/N." Again her Y/E/C eyes rolls back into her skull. She has an obsession, maybe an addiction, with the action.

 

"Then we meet up in the first accessible elevator corridor on the first ground floor: the kitchen." Logan ignores the bickerers and continues with the plan. "After that we head back to the car and head our separate ways. That means you kid." Peter glares.

 

"Fine by me you're not exactly the most chipper lot. No offense babe you're hot stuff but these guys are not the funnest."

 

"I live with two of them I should know that by now."

 

"You live with these debbie-downers? Whoa. Explains the complex..."

 

"What complex?!" They exit the car and open the trunk. Hank extracts a hideous Gilligan style bucket hat along with a wind breaker. "What complex!?" Y/N continues to demand. McCoy fastens a fanny pack around his middle and loads it with a stick of gum, or what everyone assumes is chewing gum, and a small radio-esque object.

 

Ignoring her angry queries the team splits into three. Charles and Hank together, Logan by his lonesome, and the two teenagers left by themselves (begrudgingly). They take off around the block in the opposite direction to put some distance between the teams so as not to arouse suspicion when they approach the Pentagon entrance.

 

"So what angle are we playing here?" Peter asks.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like what is our cover story?"

 

"I highly doubt we need one. Plenty of students show up to tour the Pentagon for projects or the like."

 

"Yeah, sure, but like is that the whole story? Oh hi we're Jim and Nancy and we're doing a report on the American Government can you tell us what you do here at this five sided joke?" His raises his voice a few octaves and purses his lips, the best "nerd" imitation he can muster without pushing up a pair of invisible, tape covered glasses.

 

"That's not enough? I don't really think we're going to be suspected of trying to release a hardened criminal from their cellar. Well, you might with that get up."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me. What's the deal with all the silver? Trying to look like the human representation of silver?"

 

"Quicksilver actually, that's my code name."

 

"Code name? You've got to be kidding me." Peter elects to ignore that stinging comment and moves onto addressing her outfit choices.

 

"So your lame daddies pack you up-"

 

"I'm not related to either thank you very much."

 

"That doesn't make it any better. Anyways they tell you 'hey we're gonna break into the Pentagon put on your Sunday best' and this is what you come up with? Brown mini skirt and mustard turtle neck? Weak. Metallic is the way to go."

 

"Well you've had your eyes all over me this afternoon so I think my style choices are just fine."

 

"Aw, trying to impress me, cupcake?"

 

"No. I didn't say that."

 

"Well it sounded like it. Aw, baby, you want me to think you're pretty don't you? You like to pretend at being sexy?" He stops walking and tilts his head to the side with an "aw" sound purring in his throat. Now bright red Y/N continues to stop down the pavement, arms pin straight at her side. Then she turns quickly, her hair a flurry around her beautiful, beautiful head and stares him down.

 

"Is this like a joke to you? Messing with me?" She's angry. Ouch. He didn't mean for that. Peter thought the banter was mutual, that she was playing along too. And at first she was, but when he began to prod her looks, Y/N snapped.

 

"Hey I'm sorr-"

 

"Cut the crap and get your head in the game. And don't call me cupcake. We're doing an assignment on American Government, we are lab partners, and I will snap your neck if you try me."

 

"Fine. Fine." He stiffens and they walk along silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've gotten nearly a hundred notes on people asking for an update. Like three years later I finally wrote one. Be happy fangirls and rejoice!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this reader-insert is not the most detailed nor the best, I usually write in past tense and this was more of a challenge to write present tense than anything else. It was much harder than I expected. Also I mean who doesn't think there needs to be more Peter fanfics out in the world?! This was also posted on DeviantArt so don't get freaked out if you see it there too. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
